Where Fate Leads Us
by elayne cypher
Summary: Obi/OC: Obi-Wan's mission is to protect a Queen from assassination attempts no, its not Amidala ; problems arise when they fall in love with each other -incomplete-
1. Default Chapter

Where Fate Leads Us  
  
After reading several Obi-Wan fanfics, a lot of them I really liked too, I decided to write my own. I've written stories before but this is my first Star Wars fanfic so I would really, really appreciate your reviews. First chapter may seem slow, but it will speed up from here. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
NOTE: this story takes place around four years before Episode II: AOTC. Oh, and Obi-Wan, in his "disguise" that he uses for the first few chapters, looks like the character of Christian in Moulin Rouge [same actor, it's just that Ewan McGregor looks EXTREMELY HOT in that movie, go see it if you haven't, you won't be disappointed... :D ] ... I have also formatted the first few chapters so they are now easier to read... ~jumps up and dances around in excitement~...enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: George Lucas created and owns Star Wars and their his characters, i'm not making money off of this, blah, blah, blah ...though i wish i could own Obi-Wan (whoops, did i say that out loud?...)  
  
Chapter 1  
Obi-Wan gazed at the blue and green planet that dominated his viewport with wary anticipation. So far, this whole mission had been unusual and somewhat of a mystery to him. One of most unsettling things he had to do before he left was to disguise himself. Jedi hardly ever disguised themselves because most of the time it was their very presence and reputation that forestalled confrontations and helped in negotiations. The Jedi Council had specifically told Obi-Wan, however, that keeping his Jedi identity secret would help better to successfully complete his mission.  
  
His mission. His mission itself was uncommon: to protect the Queen of the planet Nelimar. Although the Jedi still numbered in the thousands, their resources were being stretched, and so the Jedi could not afford to act as bodyguards to all those who asked for it. But the Jedi Council insisted that the queen was important to the Republic, and Master Yoda himself had spoken to him in private before he left.  
  
flashback  
  
"Important, this mission is," Yoda declared while looking intensely at Obi-Wan, "A great influence, Queen Laurana is, to the ruling of Nelimar, a crucial trading center of our galaxy. If successful, these assassination attempts are, disrupted Nelimar's position would be. Lose their trading, the galaxy might."  
  
"Did Chancellor Palpatine request our help?" Obi-wan inquired.  
  
"He did, but there is another reason why, being sent you are. A disturbance in the force, we have felt, when this mission we considered. Centered around Queen Laurana herself, it may. Find this out and protect her, you should."  
  
Obi-wan bowed his head, "I will, Master, but what about my Padawan? I notice you haven't mentioned him when discussing the mission."  
  
Yoda tapped his stick on the floor, "Your Padawan here must stay. Much training, he still needs. Too much unwanted attention, two mysterious protectors would draw. Your protection, enough should be."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan hesitated with the next question.  
  
"More to ask, have you?" Yoda asked with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Master, I was wondering why I have to adopt a disguise."  
  
"Queen Laurana's husband, King Westhus, the person behind these attempts he hopes to catch, with our help. Scare them away, we might, if they know a Jedi is there. That is why, pose as a hired guard, you must."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, thinking about the laborious and unwanted process he would have to go through to complete his diguise, " I sometimes wonder if you enjoy making my life difficult, Master Yoda."  
  
The little, green Master chuckled, "Keep your life interesting, I must."  
  
End Flashback   
  
After he landed, Obi-Wan went to gather his things. As he walked into the main part of the ship, he saw his reflection in a mirror and couldn't help but stop and stare at the change in his appearance. His hair was now dyed black and was much shorter than he was used to wearing it. Instead of wearing his Jedi robes, he had on some black pants and boots, and a dark blue shirt on. He also had on a belt, where on the right side he hung a blaster, and on the other side, a pouch which contained his hidden lightsaber. He disliked not being able to wear his loose-fitting robes, or having to carry and possibly use a blaster, but he didn't really have a choice.  
  
He pushed some black strands of hair away from his forehead and smiled as he remembered the reactions he got from his fellow Jedi. Bant and Siri were shocked speechless when they saw him to tell him goodbye, while Anakin kept grinning like an idiot and told Obi-wan that maybe he should come along to protect his Master from the advances of the opposite sex. At first, Obi-Wan had just smiled and chuckled, but as he had made his way through the Jedi temple and various places on Coruscant, he had wondered if he should have taken up Anakin's offer. He couldn't of course, but it was a thought.  
  
He made sure his blaster and hidden lightsaber were secure, then exited the spaceship he had rented with the credits the Jedi Council had provided him. Immediately, a group of delegates headed his way.  
  
An average sized man with brown hair stepped forward and extended a hand, "Ben Kenobi, I assume?"  
  
Obi-Wan had decided to use his childhood nickname while he was here, and would claim to be a distant relation to Obi-Wan Kenobi if anyone asked.   
  
"Yes, that's me," he replied as he shook the man's hand.  
  
"Well, Ben Kenobi, welcome to Nelimar."  
  
*********** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
FYO: \\ \\ these indicate the character's thoughts in 1st person (will later be used when people talk in each others mind, ya know, telepathy). I apologize if I made some capitalization errors (trying to figure out where and where not to capitalize titles started driving me crazy)...hope ya enjoy :)  
  
Obi-Wan studied the landscape as he and the delegates who greeted him were transported to the Royal Palace on Nelimar. It reminded him of Naboo, with it luscious greenery and beautiful lakes, but he was told it also had deserts, like smaller versions of Tatooine. Ironically, Nelimar was situated on the Corellian run, and therefore was relatively close to both planets. Both of the planets that had changed his life so much. Where he had befriended a young queen, met his future Padawan, and lost his master and only father figure in his life.  
Even though it had been six years since Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan still missed his master greatly. Especially when it came to training Anakin, the Chosen One. His Padawan had so much power, so much potential.... not a day went by where Obi-Wan did not wonder at least once what Qui-Gon would have done with Anakin in his situation.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the man who had greeted him earlier, Lamont, turned to him and asked, "Do you know of the previous assassination attempts on the Queen?"  
  
"I have heard that there were two attempts made, but I haven't heard any of the details."  
  
"The first happened about a month ago, when someone had poisoned the Queen's food and drink. Luckily, we found out about it before she consumed any of it."  
  
Obi-wan's brows furrowed in concentration, "Did you find out who did it?"  
  
Lamont shook his head, "We questioned all of the staff and personnel who had been at the palace that day, but we have no leads as of yet."  
  
"What about the second attack?"  
  
"Happened around a week ago. Her Majesty was in route to a nearby hospital to visit some of the patients when her transport came under fire. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt, just shaken up. We tracked the attackers down, but they shot themselves before we could get to them."  
  
\\Great\\, Obi-wan thought, \\that means that the person or group behind this is so seriously intent on killing the Queen that they would sacrifice lives rather than risk their mission. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?\\   
  
Just then, they arrived at the palace, giving Obi-Wan more time to digest this information as they made their way to the Queen. Finally, they stopped outside a small meeting room.  
Another official came up to them, "The King and Queen are almost finished with their administrative meeting. You can come in and stand in the back if you wish."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head and then followed the official in. Although there were a few standing along the walls, most were seated around a big table in the center of the room. At the head of the table was the King, a blond-haired man who looked to be in his early forties, with a small, gold crown on his head.  
  
But the person who captured Obi-Wan's attention was the woman sitting on the King's left, the Queen. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Her light brown hair, which shone like gold under the light, had been carefully put up and fixed around the small, jeweled crown she wore, while some of her long hair spilled onto her shoulders and down the back of her intricate dress. He admired her soft, well-shaped lips and her smooth, delicate nose, but it was her eyes that captivated him the most. He had rarely seen eyes that looked like hers: a dark green color that reminded him of the sea, and that seemed to draw him in and hold him there in their depths.  
  
When her gaze turned to him, his breath caught in his throat. Her gaze seemed to pierce into his soul, ensnaring him. He must have had some effect on her too, for her eyes widened when she focused on him. Through the force, he could feel her curiosity, interest, and..... something else. Attraction, maybe? Force knows he felt attracted to her. But, when using the force, he felt something else too, the fact that she was force-sensitive. Although she wasn't particularly strong in the force, she probably could have trained to be a Jedi.  
  
As the queen broke their intense connection, Obi-Wan had to remind himself to breathe.  
\\Get a hold on yourself, Kenobi. Remember, there is no emotion; there is peace.\\  
  
King Westhus was now speaking, "I cannot allow the Tjaden people to continue their aggressive actions. Not only have they started to attack the cities and trading centers near them, but now they are also attacking traveling and merchant ships. They are impeding and hurting our trade enterprise, and they need to be dealt with immediately."  
  
"How should they be dealt with, Your Majesty?" a man asked, whom Obi-Wan presumed was an advisor.  
  
He didn't like the emotions he felt through the force that came from the King. The tension and aggression only got stronger as the King answered, "We will take our forces, and make sure they are no longer a threat. Disable them, kidnap the leaders, do whatever, I don't care. As long as their interference stops."  
  
"My lord," Queen Laurana announced, and Obi-Wan didn't need the force to feel the compassion and determination in her voice and eyes, "I believe we can solve this problem with the Tjaden people without having to use our own aggressive measures. The Tjadens have lived here for centuries, and have peacefully cooperated with us for decades. If we go along with your plan, we could lose the trust and loyalty of not just the Tjaden people, but of others on and off this planet as well."  
  
"I will not have people think that I have a weak and cowardly rule!" the King angrily replied.  
Queen Laurana's voice rose also, "And I will not have people think that we have a tyrannical and heartless rule as well, or have you forgotten about all the civil wars and tyrants that ravished our planet not quite three hundred years ago?"  
  
The King glowered and kept silent for a few moments before he skeptically asked, "Then what do you propose to do, Laurana?"  
  
"Send a delegation to their lands to negotiate an agreement."  
  
The same advisor who spoke earlier addressed the Queen, "And who would you send, my Queen?"  
  
"Myself and some staff," the Queen answered determinedly.  
  
Protests immediately broke out amongst many of the staff. Obi-Wan smiled, remembering a time when he had seen something similar to this.  
  
To his surprise, however, the Queen did not respond indignantly or give her own heated protests. Instead, she calmly waited until the room fell silent.  
  
Her chin rose up in a set look of determination, "Whatever is stirring up the Tjaden people must be important. Therefore, it is important that we make a good and lasting impression on them, to settle this matter. And as for my safety, you wish to keep me here to better protect me, but we all know how well that's gone in the past month. I'm at risk anywhere I go, so I might as well be helping to preserve the peace on Nelimar."  
  
Obi-Wan was extremely impressed with her bravery, logic, and the way she held herself. He could see why Yoda and the Jedi Council thought she was important.  
  
The King frowned, "Very well. I'll make sure you get the preparations you need to make the trip. When do you plan on leaving?"  
  
She looked at the woman sitting next to her, "Moira?"  
  
"You still have some important appointments and meetings in the next few days, but I think four days from now would be best."  
  
The Queen nodded, "Four days sounds good."  
  
"Four days it is then," the King announced. "This meeting is finished."  
  
As people started to leave, Obi-Wan and Lamont made their way over to the king and queen.  
"Your Majesties," Lamont stated, "may I present Ben Kenobi, the guard you requested from Coruscant."  
  
Obi-Wan respectfully bowed and tried to remain calm under Queen Laurana's intense gaze.  
  
"Ah, yes," King Westhus replied, "our 'special' guard. Make sure you keep the Queen well protected, especially on this trip she insists on making."  
  
Obi-Wan felt the Queen's irritation on the last remark, "I will, Your highness."  
  
"Very well, I must leave now to take care of business."  
  
As the king left with a group of people with him, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the attractive woman by him, "You're a remarkable woman, Your Majesty."  
  
She smiled slightly, but Obi-Wan sensed no humor in her words, only bitterness, "I have to be, in order to deal with the King."  
  
He offered her his own slight smile, "You're lucky you don't have to put up with my apprentice, whose idea of fun is to drive in an open speeder without a safety harness on, against the flow of Coruscant traffic, or to see how many colors of the rainbow he can dye my hair while I'm sleeping."  
  
Obi-Wan loved the way her laughter filled the air and lit up her face into a genuine smile. It was infectious, too.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kenobi, I guess I am a lucky woman after all."  
  
"Call me Ben." He then offered his arm to her, "Mind if I escort you back to your chambers, Highness?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Obi-Wan tried not to enjoy the way her warm skin rubbed against his arm, or the way her smile made his heart skip a few beats, but he was starting to realize that it was a losing battle.  
  
*************   
  
  
so, what do u think about Obi-Wan and Laurana??... I also attempted to put some humor in there (the practical joke thing) but now that I read it I'm not sure it's funny :( ... I LOVE REVIEWS so please send me some.... ideas/opinions are very welcome...... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who reviewed (they're greatly appreciated) and if you're reading this. I hope Obi-wan's not out of character (or at least not too much). As for the whole force/thought reading thing, I don't know if I'm right, but I've read different opinions about it, so this is my idea of how it works. Hope ya enjoy it, and remember, it's my first SW fanfic, so your reviews/pointers would really make me happy!!! :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Laurana, Queen of Nelimar, listened intently while Ben told her some more about his apprentice as they made their way down a secluded hallway to her bedchamber. She realized that it had been a while since she had genuinely smiled or laughed as much as she was doing now in his presence. It was refreshing to be able to talk to another person about something other than politics, and to spend time with someone who didn't have a hidden agenda concerning her. She caught herself wishing that their time alone wouldn't end.  
  
Not that they were really alone, however. Even as they spoke, she knew that four out of her six personal guards were in front and behind them somewhere. The other two were probably at her bedroom, patiently standing guard around her empty room. She always had six personal guards, three men and three women, but they were switched out so often that Laurana never really had the chance to make friends with any of them.   
  
Laurana switched her attention back to the man beside her, "And what is your energetic apprentice's name?"  
  
He looked at her with those intense eyes that shifted from green, to gray, then blue, and smiled, "Anakin."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at his charming smile, and she struggled to control her emotions. She was aware of a couple of things, however. One was that she had an incredibly handsome man beside her, the Jedi who was here to protect her, and that she was enjoying his touch, smiles, and accented voice more than she probably should.  
  
"So is Ben Kenobi your real name?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the last name is. Ben is a nickname I had when I was very young. My real name is Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Laurana tested the name on her lips and found that she liked it, even though it was unusual. "I'd like to thank you again for coming here, and that you were willing to give up your time to protect me."  
  
He reached up and gave her hand that was resting on his arm a gentle squeeze, "It's a pleasure and an honor to serve you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Please, call me Laurana when we're in private. I get enough of 'your majesty this, your highness that' from servants and officials as it is."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, "Your wish is my command, Laurana."  
  
Just then they arrived at their destination, but Laurana was hesitant to let Obi-Wan go, "Would you mind staying a while? That is, if you're not busy."  
  
He gave her a small smile, one that she was becoming used to, "Not at all."  
  
Laurana lead him through an elegant hallway, past two of her guards at the door, and into her chambers. She actually had several rooms to herself, including a sitting room, a small study, an office, and the master bedroom. Like most rooms in the Palace, they were huge and elaborately decorated.  
  
Obi-Wan looked deep in thought as he walked through the rooms and entered her bedroom. She went to one of her windows and pulled back the curtains, enjoying the way the evening sun lit up the scenery outside. Not long after that, she saw some of her guards as they started to position themselves around her room.  
  
She sighed. \\ Am I ever going to have true privacy?\\  
  
"Some things must be sacrificed in order to better protect you, Laurana."  
  
She quickly turned around to face him, her shock evident on her face, "You can read my mind? I... I thought that was just a Jedi myth."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her an amused smile, "No, we cannot read minds or thoughts."  
  
"But you just..."  
  
He held up his hand to stop her, "We can, however, pick up thoughts that are sent through the force by a force-sensitive being."  
  
"I wasn't aware that I sent it through the force."  
  
"You are doing it unconsciously." He shook his head, "One of the first things we learn at the temple is to control our thoughts, and eventually, how to shield our minds."  
  
"Well, my parents didn't have a choice on whether to send me to be trained or not. As a member of one of the highest ranking families on Nelimar, leaving the planet and pursuing other careers wasn't an option."  
  
"I know," he answered quietly. "Since I'll be with you for a while, I could help you with your control."  
  
Laurana smiled at his compassion, "I would appreciate it. I do not get enough privacy around here as it is."  
  
"Can you use the force any other way?"  
  
"I can sense other people's emotions, which is helpful when I'm in meetings and negotiations, and can lift some small objects."  
  
He looked at her with concern, "Does anyone know of your ability?"  
  
"Only my parents and Moira."  
  
"You can trust your assistant?"  
  
Laurana smiled, "She is also my advisor and closest friend. She can be trusted."  
  
Obi-Wan stroked his chin thoughtfully, then frowned, "You didn't tell your husband?"  
  
She grimaced when he mentioned her husband, the King. It was a sore subject with her, "I don't trust him, especially with information like this."  
  
He now looked confused, "He's never noticed how you can read people or noticed you using the force while you're in here?"  
  
Her face immediately became expressionless, something she was used to doing as a diplomat, "He never comes in here." \\ And thank the force for that at least \\  
  
"But then... when do you?..." Obi-Wan stammered and turned red in embarrassment.  
  
If they had been talking about any other subject, she would have laughed at his reaction, "I go to the King's chambers when he wants me to. Otherwise, I am happy to stay here in my own rooms."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment. Obi-wan then surprised her by coming over to her and grasping her hand, "Well, why don't you show me what you can do with force?"  
  
Laurana enjoyed the warmth that seemed to spread throughout her body from where he held her hand, "All right."  
  
She then reluctantly disengaged her hand and moved into the center of the room, while Obi-Wan made sure all the curtains were shut. Even though Nelimar had all the latest technological advances, she felt like keeping some antiques in her room, hence an exotic lamp sat on one of the tables. Closing her eyes and picturing it in her mind, she took a deep breath and concentrated as much as she could on lifting it.  
  
Laurana managed to get it about three feet off the table before she felt her control and strength slipping, and had to shakily lower it back to the table.  
  
Studying her with an with another amused smile on his face, he replied, "Not bad. You could be a lot better, though."  
  
She glared at him, clearly annoyed, "Mind showing me how it's done then, Mr. I-spent-my-whole-life-to-be-a-Jedi?"  
  
Taking a calming breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and the lamp she had levitated before smoothly rose to the ceiling. Immediately after the lamp, the table itself was picked up and again made a smooth journey up to the ceiling. Following that, several objects in her room started doing the same, and pretty soon she was overwhelmed and amazed at the Jedi's skill. Dozens of items hung from the air, and yet Obi-Wan didn't look tired at all. He hadn't even broken a sweat.  
Still keeping everything suspended, he had the audacity to open his eyes and give her a very maddening, but extremely charming grin.  
  
One good look at his smile melted away all her indignation and annoyance. \\ How in the force can I be mad at someone who is so handsome it takes my breath away? \\  
  
Right after that, she noticed that Obi-Wan suddenly looked shocked, and then things turned chaotic as all the suspended items started falling down. Luckily, he gained enough composure to catch most of them before they crashed.  
  
If Laurana thought Obi-Wan had blushed before, it was nothing compared to now. His whole face looked on fire as he mumbled his apologies and tried to straighten out the mess.  
  
This time Laurana did laugh. Very long and hard, too.  
  
Obi-Wan finally came over to her, as she sat down on the edge of her bed to try to catch her breath.  
  
"I'd like to know what you find so funny in all this," he demanded as he leaned against one of her bedposts.  
  
She wiped the tears away from her eyes, "You. The same person who scolded me for lowering a lamp too shakily, almost broke half of the things in my room. All because you had to show me up. Serves you right, too."  
  
He lowered his gaze and blushed again, "Well, I got.... distracted."  
  
"By what?" she asked curiously.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and still averted his eyes, "You know, you really need to work on not broadcasting your thoughts through the force."  
  
It was her turn to blush now, "You mean, you heard that... that thought about you?"  
  
He pushed some black strands of hair out of his face and smiled shyly, "Yeah."  
  
Laurana was pretty sure her face was just as red as Obi-Wan's was while ago, if not worse, "I'm sorry.... that wasn't proper of me.... I'm the Queen after all..."  
  
"No! It's okay!" Obi-Wan said hurriedly, then he paused, "I mean..."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and seemed to gather his courage. He then looked up at her and gave her such a deep, penetrating stare that Laurana forgot how to breath for a few moments, "I think you're very beautiful. You have the most gorgeous hair, and your eyes.... I've never seen eyes like yours before. I feel like I could stare into them forever."  
  
He then seemed to realize exactly what he had said, and looked away again, "I..... and I can tell, even though I haven't been here for very long, that you're a very compassionate and caring person. I can see why the people would want you as their Queen."  
  
With that said, Obi-Wan gained the rest of his composure and continued in a more professional tone, "Anyway, I better go. I want to look around a bit and check the leads on the assassination attempts, to see if I can uncover anything. Good day, Your Highness."  
  
He turned to leave, but Laurana was still tingling all over from his gaze and words, "Wait!"  
She got up and walked over to him, "Do you have to leave just yet? You just got here, I mean."  
Obi-Wan loosened up a little at her pleading gaze, but she could tell he was still in his professional, Jedi mode.   
  
"Thank you for showing me around, Laurana, but I really do need to investigate some. After all, I did come here to protect you, and this is something I take very seriously."  
  
She nodded, reluctantly settling back into her own Queen mode, "Of course. I greatly appreciate your efforts, Jedi Kenobi, and I wish you success in your search."  
  
Then he surprised her by taking her hand and slowly placing a soft kiss on her skin, while never taking his mesmerizing eyes off her, "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
With that, he turned and walked out the room, leaving behind a very dazed and confused woman.  
  
**********   
  
  
sorry guys for not updating in a while... I moved into my college apartment a few weeks ago and have been very busy getting my life back in order and with homework (specially Pre-Cal and computer assignment...ugh!! :( ....) though I came back and made things look better (im still a novice at posting stuff here at Fanfiction.net... I have the next chapter written in my head...just haven't sat down and transfered it to the computer yet... anyway, I'll hopefully post it soon... thanks. Please R&R!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will use the age-old excuse of school as my reason on why I haven't. Thanks for reading my story thus far and for the reviews. Hope this chapter is ok (i stayed up till 12:30 writing it so that's my excuse if there's something wrong with it ;)...). Please review, I luv reading them!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan watched as a pair of beautiful bird-like creatures sailed through the air, their rainbow feathers shining brilliantly in the sun. He sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that everything could be as simple as the lives of these winged creatures.  
  
Obi-Wan had spent the rest of the day yesterday investigating each of the assassination attempts made on the Queen. He had examined all the evidence the Nelimar security had gathered on both attempts, but unfortunately, it wasn't much. They had the weapons and bodies of the four assassins from the latest attack, but none of them had been identified. All four were men that had worn non-descript black clothes, and each of them had worn a small medallion around their neck. The medallion itself was made of silver in the shape of a circle with two lightning bolts crisscrossing behind a small red gem in the middle. When he had asked the security officials what it meant, they all exchanged uncomfortable looks and said they didn't really know.  
  
His perception of their feelings through the Force told him otherwise.  
  
Obi-Wan turned away from the window in his room and walked over to a table where some of his personal belonging lay. He picked up the data chip that contained a sample of the poison used in the first assassination attempt, quickly inserted into his transmitter, and promptly contacted his apprentice at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.  
  
A sleepy and disheveled Anakin finally answered his transmission, "What?.... Master?... What are you doing contacting me at this Force-forsaken hour of the morning?"  
  
Obi-Wan smirked, "A test of patience, my young apprentice, which you failed miserably."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and uttered a groan of exasperation, which quickly turned into a yawn.  
  
"Look, Anakin, I have an important task that I need you to do for me.... Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes, Master," he replied in a monotonous tone.  
  
"I'm sending you details on the poison that was used to try to kill Queen Laurana. I want you to go to the Temple's analysis room and see if it can be identified."  
  
"Alright. When do you need this information by?"  
  
"Within a day or two, at least. I would prefer earlier, but at a time when you're fully awake and functional would be nice."  
  
Anakin grimaced, "Is it my fault that you can't figure the time change? Or that you're too spiteful to care?"  
  
Obi-Wan offered him a small smile, "I'm not being spiteful, Anakin. I'm getting revenge. Besides, I would hate to have to tell Yoda what you said about certain morning hours and the Force...."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Anakin exclaimed, "You win!....I'll get you your precious data.....And they said Jedi Masters were above revenge!"  
  
"Not when it comes to such a 'gifted' individual as yourself," Obi-Wan answered dryly. He continued in a more professional tone, "This is important, Anakin. May the Force be with you. Obi-Wan out."  
  
"Yeah, you too... Anakin out."  
  
Several thoughts and questions swirled around in Obi-Wan's mind as he traveled the short distance to Laurana's rooms. He hoped that she would be able tell him something about the medallions, and of the attacks themselves.  
  
"Ah, hello Ben," Moira said when she opened the door for him, "The Queen is in her study, preparing for a diplomatic meeting she has in about one standard hour." Moira then smiled slightly, "But I suppose I can let you bother her for a little while. I assume that's what you came here for?"  
  
Obi-Wan returned her smile, "Moira, you already know me too well." As he started to head towards the study room he added, "You have my promise that I won't delay her."  
  
"You better not!" He heard Moira call out, "Or else you will have to answer to me, special guard or not."  
  
Obi-Wan then went into the study and found Laurana staring out of one of the room's many windows  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting you, Your Highness."  
  
She turned around at the sound of his voice and a beautiful smile lit up her face, "Obi-Wan!" A playful gleam entered her eyes, "Or should I say Ben?"  
  
From the moment she had turned around, Obi-Wan had been drinking in the sight of her. The red and gold dress she had on was very gorgeous and intricately made, and showed off her slender form perfectly. He tried to calm his quickening pulse, and concentrate on what he came to ask her.  
  
"It is safe to talk in here?"  
  
She nodded and walked over to him, "All my rooms are made to prevent eavesdropping of any kind, and are regularly checked for bugs. We can talk freely here."  
  
"In that case, I want to ask you some things about the assassination attempts."  
  
Her face turned more serious as she sat down in a nearby chair, "Alright."  
  
"Yesterday, when I went to look at the evidence, one of the things that all four of the assassins had on them was a small medallion. The medallion was in the shape of a circle with lightning bolts and a small red gem. Nobody claimed to know what it was, but I sensed they were hiding something. Can you tell me anything about it?"  
  
A troubled expression appeared on her face, and she took a moment before answering, "They didn't answer you because we don't know a lot about it, and the little we do know is all based on myths."  
  
Obi-Wan sensed her anxiety through the Force, and what he thought was a little bit of fear, "What myth?"  
  
"The medallion you saw is believed to be the symbol of the Ishara. According to legends, the Ishara was a group, or clan, of people who excelled at fighting. It is believed that they practiced their fighting skills so much that they practically lived and breathed it. They were a nomadic group of people, who taught their women and children, when they could learn to walk, to defend themselves, even though only men could be warriors. Legend has it that, despite their warrior-like culture, they were a peaceful people, until a group of neighboring tribes joined together to attack them. Despite being greatly outnumbered, the Ishara were not completely destroyed, due to their great battle skills, but few had survived. The remaining Ishara vowed to never trust anyone beside themselves and to spend the rest of their lives eliminating any perceived 'threats'. For a long period of time, the Ishara earned their ruthless and deadly reputation by killing many that they thought were threats. Eventually, they went into a group of mountains, and did not show themselves as a group from there on after. Sometimes, there would occasionally be rumors of Ishara assassinations or sabotage, but they were never proven. Some people today don't believe they ever existed, while some will swear to you that they are secretly roaming these very streets today. That is why the people you talked to probably answered as they did."  
  
Frowning in thought, Obi-Wan asked, "But wouldn't most people see the medallions as proof that the Ishara are real?"  
  
Laurana shook her head, "Not necessarily. A lot of people, including some members of our staff, think that they are fake, and are only being used by the real assassins to hide behind and to divert our attention."  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced, "True, that could be a possibility. Either way, I don't like it."  
  
She then gave him a small smile, "Well, if it is the Ishara, I believe they'll find me to be a very hard target, especially from now on. Not only am I trained in self defense and always have six guards with me, but now I also have a Jedi Knight, and the Force."  
  
As Obi-Wan stared into her captivating eyes, a sudden sense of dread seized him. He still had many questions, too few answers, and practically no leads. Would his presence and the Force make a difference?  
  
For now Obi-Wan himself felt fear. Fear that the myths and legends might be true. Fear that the Ishara were behind the attacks. Fear that Laurana might be captured or killed, and fear about what he might do if that ever were to happen.  
  
************************ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry that it's taking me a while to write this. Hopefully now that summer is here and I don't have anymore classes, I'll be able to write more. Thanks SOO MUCH for the reviews, I luv them!!! They really do help keep my spirit and determination up to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter...it may seem a little slow, but I wanted to stress some things in it...there should be an action sequence/scene coming up in the next chapter or the one right after it... thanks and hope you enjoy...R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next days before they departed on their mission were different yet pleasant ones for Obi-Wan. As he escorted Laurana to meetings, in and around the palace and cities, and listened to her as she talked to administrators and nobles, his admiration of her grew greatly. She was excellent at reading people and knowing how to handle each one in their own way. She showed great compassion for the troubled and needy, and yet she could be hard as steel to any who invoked her anger. Even though King Westhus was the ultimate ruler on Nelimar, Laurana had a lot of power in her own right. She supervised and oversaw the management of the palace and of trade in and off the planet, and was the chief negotiator for Nelimar and between its own people and cultures. All of which kept her, and consequently him, very busy.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan had always disliked and distrusted anything that had to do with politics, despite the fact that he knew it was necessary to keep the galaxy in order. But around Laurana, it was different. Her motivation and spirit seemed to pull him in and inspire him to get involved. He actually started to look forward to her meetings. Mostly because he just enjoyed spending time with her.  
  
  
  
And that, he knew, was leading down a dangerous road. A road that neither of them could take. It was hard, though, to keep just a professional relationship when he liked so many things about her. Not to mention the fact that she was so beautiful and distracting.  
  
\\That's enough of that line of thought\\ Obi-Wan berated himself. \\I've scolded Anakin force knows how many times for his infatuation with Queen Amidala. Now I'm acting like a besotted adolescent\\  
  
Taking a deep breath, and running through a short calming exercise, Obi-Wan had just found his center of calm when the door opened behind him.  
  
"Ben?" he heard the Queen's voice ask as she moved into the hallway outside her bedroom, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Obi-Wan turned around to face her, to find her dark green eyes full of concern.  
  
"Are you sure? When I reached out through the Force, I thought I felt that you were distressed."  
  
  
  
He was a little shocked and raised an eyebrow, "You could sense my feelings through my mental shields?"   
  
Little curls of golden brown hair fell into her face as she shook her head, "Usually I cannot. Just now however, I felt a slight hint of someone being upset. I knew you were out here on guard, so I came out to see what's wrong."  
  
\\I'm really starting to lose it if I'm broadcasting my emotions. At this rate, I'll never be able to look Anakin in the eyes and give him a don't-lose-control lecture\\  
  
Laurana stepped closer to him, "What's wrong? Is it about a reply from Anakin?"  
  
"That has something to do with it." After all, he had been thinking about the conversation he had with Anakin early this morning. So his reply was true…. from a certain point of view.  
  
Eagerness and hope shone in her eyes, "What did he find?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm afraid."   
  
When the hope disappeared from her eyes and her head sank in disappointment, Obi-Wan instinctively cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head back up again, "Don't worry, Laurana. We will find out who your attackers are and catch them. It's only a matter a time."  
  
She gave him a small smile, and for a few moments Obi-Wan just stood there, mesmerized by her stunning eyes and the feel of her skin against his hand.   
  
Finally, she broke their intense connection and he reluctantly took his hand away.  
  
"Besides," he said quietly, trying to cover up the uncomfortable silence, "I do have other ways of getting information, other than using the Jedi Archives."  
  
She looked at him questioningly, "How?"  
  
"Oh, I know a few people here and there that get around and know things most people don't."  
  
"Can you trust them?"  
  
"Yes, especially the one on Coruscant. I told Anakin how to contact him and get the data to him. If anyone can find what we're looking for, it's Dex."  
  
A mischievous look came into Laurana's eyes and she sounded amused, "Dex? …. I didn't know that Jedi had informants, or that they approved of such unconventional means of getting information."  
  
He smiled slightly, "They don't, usually. It's a habit that I picked up from an old and dear friend of mine."  
  
Before Laurana could reply, the door opened again, and Moira walked towards them.  
  
"Your Majesty, will you be attending the meeting this evening?"  
  
"No, I don't think I will. My presence wasn't really required at the last meeting, and I wish to have a break anyway."  
  
"Where does My Lady wish to spend her break?"  
  
Laurana gave a genuine smile, "In the Queens Garden."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Queens Garden was Laurana's favorite place to go to when she was here at the palace. It was a big, walled in section of land that stretched out several hundred feet from the west side of the palace. The garden had been there ever since the beginning of the palace grounds, and it had, over the centuries, been meticulously kept and added to, so that it had become one of the planet's most beautiful and vast gardens, but also the most secluded and guarded.   
  
When they came to the front gate, which was one of only three entrance gates, she smiled and greeted the man standing beside it.  
  
"Master Gilden, I assume that you have kept my garden and yourself well?"  
  
The older man smiled back, "I have, Your Highness. This spring weather has produced hundreds, if not thousands, of blooms for the trees and plants. And Your Highness will find no one else in the garden. The gardeners just finished tending to it an hour ago."  
  
"Excellent," she turned to the other six guards that followed her and addressed one of them, "You may post sentries around the garden, but you do not need to come in with me."   
  
She gave a small smile in Obi-Wan's direction, "My special guard will accompany me inside the garden, in case something should slip past your defense."  
  
After everyone bowed in acquiesce, Laurana and Obi-Wan entered the garden.  
  
"Do you come in here often?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, with my busy schedule, I only get to come here like once or twice a week. Though I wish I could be here every day." \\More like every hour if I could possibly arrange it\\ she thought wryly.  
  
"I can see why," he answered as he looked around him at the beautiful and luscious scenery.  
  
Laurana sighed, "I come here a lot to escape, to be by myself. Even in my own rooms, there's always someone around, waiting to see me, wanting to talk to me…. Out here, there's no one. No maids, no assistants, no politicians, and no technology. Just me and nature."  
  
She noticed Obi-Wan studying her, and he answered gently, "I've always loved and appreciated nature. We have a few gardens at the Jedi Temple, though they are not nearly this big. They also have a room full of water fountains, which I like to visit frequently."  
  
"There is a water fountain here. Would you like to see it?"  
  
When he nodded, she led him to the center of the garden, where a large stone foundation stood. It was a scene of a mother and child playing in a garden, with birds, small animals, and water all around them. Laurana dearly loved the fountain, and it always invoked in her warm and compassionate emotions.  
  
She glanced at Obi-Wan, to see him examining the fountain as well. "It's lovely," he said gently, then looked at her, "like so many other things around here. You are fortunate to live on such a wonderful planet."  
  
She frowned as she went to sit on a bench nearby, "I know I should be grateful for having this kind of life, and I am…. it's just that, a lot of times I find myself wishing for a different life. To live somewhere else, and not have to have all the responsibility and duty."  
  
Obi-Wan sat down on the bench next to her, "That's only natural, Laurana. Many people have that same wish. Even including myself from time to time."  
  
"Really? I thought you wanted to be a Jedi Knight?"  
  
"I do, it has my life-long dream and ambition. As a Jedi Knight, however, I have a lot of responsibilities and duties, especially with Anakin's training. And it is a different life, a life without your real family. I never knew my mother and father, and as a Jedi, it is forbidden to marry."  
  
"Why is marriage forbidden?"  
  
"Well, attachment is forbidden, and marriage is an attachment, so therefore it is forbidden as well. As for why, the Jedi Masters believe that if we are allowed attachments, it will get in the way of our training and in our duties as a Jedi."  
  
"Oh," she replied, becoming more sad and weary by the moment.  
  
Obi-Wan reached over and gently grasped her hand, "Laurana, what's wrong?"  
  
Laurana looked at their intertwined hands, and then at Obi-Wan's eyes. His eyes swirled from a green to blue color, and the concern in them was clearly visible. He was so handsome and caring, yet she could never be with him.  
  
She glanced away, "It's just that, ever since I was a child, I was trained to be a politician, and was never given any choice in the matter. When I was fourteen, I was promised to marry Westhus, who had just inherited the throne, and still was never given any choice in the matter. All my life I've been doing what I have to do, for the sake of the planet's welfare. And the King…"  
  
Tears of frustration, anger, and sadness sprang to her eyes, "You have no idea what kind of person he is, Obi-Wan. He is the most cold-hearted, merciless man I know. He doesn't care about the people or me, only about his own political strength and wealth. If you only knew of some of the horrible things he's done…."  
  
A sob escaped her throat, and then Obi-Wan completely wrapped her in his embrace, "Shhh. You don't have to say anymore. It's alright."  
  
He continued to stroke her hair and back while he held her tightly to him and whispered reassurances to her. She had never felt so secure and content as she did now. It had been so long since she had cried, and in his arms she couldn't hold them back anymore.  
  
After a while, when her sobs had died, he wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a warm and encouraging wave of emotion through the force. It was all such a wonderful feeling, and her desire to kiss him grew immensely. When she realized that, she quickly pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan ask, and she could see the disappointment and worry on his face.  
  
"I can't…. we shouldn't….I mean, if we were ever to get caught acting more than in a professional manner, it would have serious repercussions. King Westhus is very jealous of me, and if he thought there was anything between you and me, special guard or not, he would get rid of you. The last man who tried to kiss me was a nobleman, but after Westhus found out, he had the man publicly beaten and stripped of all his titles and wealth. Nobody ever heard of him again."   
  
She could feel the shock that emanated from him, "He did all of that to him, just because he tried to kiss you?"  
  
Laurana nodded, "That is why, for your safety, we shouldn't display too much affection for one another in public. I like you Obi-Wan, and I consider you a dear friend of mine, but that's all it can be. And we must take care to act professionally, for I never know who or what could be spying for the King."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, a grim expression on his face, but then he gave her a small smile, "Well, I am glad you consider me your friend, Laurana. I will always be your friend, and in the future, whenever you need help or are in trouble, just call on me, and I will come."  
  
Some of her spirit lifted at his words, but she was still troubled. Part of if was the fact that their trip to the Tjaden people began tomorrow. Grimly, she thought \\To make it to the future, I have to survive the present first\\  
  
*********** 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The trip to the Tjaden people was smooth and uneventful, or at least it was until they approached the main city of Sahrajin. As they approached the city, Laurana felt her worry and nervousness rise, so she closed her eyes and practiced a calming technique that Obi-Wan had shown her a few nights ago.

"Very good," she heard Obi-Wan comment across from her, "You're definitely improving."

She opened her eyes and gave him a sly smile, "It's good to know I have my Master's approval."

The edges of his mouth turned up in amusement, despite trying to remain serious, "It's good to know that you haven't lost your sense of humor on this trip either."

"Having a sense of humor is the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes."

Obi-Wan uttered a short laugh, "I know what you mean."

Moira, who was sitting on Laurana's right, turned to her with a frown, "Ah, Your Majesty …we may have a problem getting into the city."

"What's wrong?"

Moira made sure her communications earpiece was firmly in her right ear, and studied the display on the small comm device she had in her hand, "There appears to be large group of people in front of Sahrajin's entrance gate. Our drivers called ahead to the officials to have them dismiss the group, but our requests have been ignored."

Confused, Laurana asked, "Is it a group of peasants or military?"

"A little of both, it seems. There also are some diplomats, and even the Tjaden leader himself."

\\Great\\ Laurana thought \\As if I needed more complications and problems right now\\

"How many of them are armed?" she heard Obi-Wan ask.

"At least half of them, though most are just carrying blasters. No heavy weapons have been discovered yet. What do you wish to do, Your Highness?"

She didn't say anything for a while, but thought about her options. She could see and feel Obi-Wan's concern for her safety, and knew that he probably didn't want her anywhere near the confrontation, but she was the Queen, and she had a job to do.

"I want all transports to stay back except for mine," Laurana raised her voice slightly to stall Obi-Wan's and Moira's protests, "All my guards, including you and Obi-Wan, will come with me, but I don't want anyone to draw their weapon unless I specifically say so. I need to talk to their leader, not scare them away."

"Scare them away?" Obi-Wan protested, "I think that's what they're trying to do to us."

"If they were truly trying to do so, they would have more than blasters out there, and wouldn't need the peasants either."

"It only takes one shot from one blaster to dispose of you, Your Majesty," he replied softly, and Laurana thought she felt fear coming from him through the force, before he quickly suppressed it.

Her voice became quiet as well, "I don't think they would try to assassinate me, not with their leader out there as well."

Obi-Wan grimaced, "I suppose there is no way to talk you out of this then?"

"I need to talk to them, Obi-Wan. Otherwise, this whole mission was for nothing." She then turned to Moira, "Relay my commands to the others, and get ready."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The next few minutes passed in silence, until they came to a stop before the crowd. As they started to exit the transport, Laurana noticed that Obi-Wan's right hand was over his concealed lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan, try not to use your lightsaber. I don't think the Tjaden people will fire on us, and I don't want your true identity to be revealed."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I will use it only as a last resort. I just hope your method of handling this works out peacefully."

"So do I."

As Laurana stepped out of the vehicle and started to head towards the mass of people, her escort of six guards, Obi-Wan, and Moira quickly surrounded her, and they moved along cautiously. It was disconcerting to have all those blasters trained on her, but she noticed that all of the armed people kept looking towards their leader in the middle, as if to see what he would do first. This was what Laurana had been hoping for, and she quickly took advantage of it.

Stepping up beside Obi-Wan, she addressed the older man, "Do I have the honor of speaking to the leader of the Tjaden people?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "Yes, I am Johan, but why are you here to disturb my people?"

Laurana spread out her hands, palms up, and maintained an honest expression, so as to show him she meant no harm, "I do not wish to disturb your people or city, Johan. I merely come here in peace, wishing to talk to you."

Johan's scowl deepened, "We do not wish for your talks or your presence here."

"May I have the courtesy of asking why?"

At that, the tension in the air suddenly got even more dense, and many of the people, including Johan, appeared angrier.

"You dare to mock us by pretending ignorance?"

Laurana saw Obi-Wan tense out of the corner of her eye, so she quickly put a hand on his arm to reassure him, and tried to remain calm when addressing the leader again.

"It seems that you think that I wronged your people somehow, but as Queen of Nelimar, I assure you that, whatever happened, I do not remember doing such a thing nor wish any harm or suffering on the people of Tjaden people."

"You lie!"

Laurana drew herself up to her full height and called upon her most regal and authoritative posture and tone, "Have you forgotten your manners and your memory, Johan? If the Tjaden people would look back on their history, they will remember that it was I, Queen Laurana, that helped you out of your economic depression. It was I that helped you get back your trade, it was I who helped to keep your people clothed and fed, and it was I who kept your culture from being swept up and conquered by neighboring nations."

She put at much scorn and heat in her words and gaze as she further drove home her point, "So your hostility toward me is not only ridiculous, but also undeserving. Does the Tjaden people now treat all their benefactors and caretakers so horribly? Is this how you show your thanks to your friends and allies?"

Johan dropped his eyes towards the ground, no longer able to stand her gaze. And as Laurana now looked around at the group, she saw that most had lowered their weapons with looks of guilt on their faces.

"You're right," Johan said quietly, and she turned her attention back to him, "We have treated you horribly. But you must understand, we are in hard times once again, and our pleas to your authority have gone unheard."

Shocked, it took Laurana a moment before she finally answered, "I have not received any such calls for help from you."

"Never the less, we have sent them. But let us talk about this inside, our hospitality has been postponed long enough."

As Laurana and her staff finally made their way to Sahrajin's main building, she couldn't help but share a confused and disbelieving stare with Obi-Wan.

*************

Although the room they sat in wouldn't meet the Royal Palace standards of luxury, it was still nicely decorated and was adequate enough for their meeting. Laurana had most of her staff with her, as did Johan, so that the huge wooden table was full of people. Four of her guards were posted at various locations outside the room, while the other two stood at the two doors of the room. Obi-Wan leaned against the window towards the head of the table, looking all the while like a casual observer, but Laurana knew otherwise. She knew that he was listening to every scrape of conversation he could, and that he was constantly watching the room with his eyes and the force of anything that could be a potential danger, ready to react in seconds. One of the many things she liked about him was that he was so gentle and caring sometimes, but she also could sense great strength and power in him too, like a spring waiting to be released.

Obi-Wan looked her way and gave her a reassuring smile, which warmed her heart immediately, and caused her to offer a smile of her own. She also couldn't help but admire his appearance. He was wearing knee high black boots, black pants, and a dark brown shirt, all of which were not too tight but not too loose either, and so really showed off his lean and muscular frame. When Laurana had asked about what Jedi usually wear, Obi-Wan had assured her that his current wardrobe was not it, but rather consisted of tunics and robes all the time.

She had just decided that he would look good, no matter what he wore, when Johan addressed her, "Queen Laurana?"

She quickly turned her attention back to the matters at hand and fervently beseeched the force that no one would notice her blushing, "I'm ready to begin, Johan. It would probably be best if you explained your side of the story first."

He nodded, "Alright. It all started about four months ago. Before that, things were pretty good. We had plenty of trade, food, land, supplies, and conditions were prosperous overall. Oh, we had a few border disputes and clashes, but they were minor and easily set right again. But, about four months ago, things started to change. We started to have more and more raids, and every one seemed to get larger, longer, and harder to correct than the previous one. The raids also came from two different sides and groups. To our north, came the Qui-shana and from the west, the Abanasi. As more and more raids came, it was harder for us to push them back. Finally, there was so many of them trying to move onto our lands, we were forced to retreat, eventually all the back to the cities."

Johan sighed in frustration and clenched one of his hands, "You should have seen it. Farms, houses, and warehouses were getting raided and burned all over the county side. Hundreds of our people had to flee to the cities, and most came here to Sahrajin. For the past few months, the Qui-shana and Abanasi have not only destroyed our trade business and stock, but also have eaten our food supply and are stealing our natural resources. You accuse us of attacking nearby cities and merchant ships, but how else can we survive? If we are to be punished, certainly the Qui-shana and Abanasi must be punished as well? After all, we would not have had to resort to such desperate measures if it hadn't had been for them."

"I assure you that I am here to negotiate, not to punish," Laurana answered, her confusion continuing to grow, "But you said that you had asked for help of us?"

"Yes, several times we sent communications to the Royal Palace concerning our situation. Each time they were received and we were promised that the King and Queen would hear our case."

Laurana frowned, "I was never told about any of this."

She then turned to Moira, "Were you, Moira?"

Her friend and assistant shook her head, "No, Your Highness. I would have told you immediately if I had."

Laurana looked at the rest of her staff, but they all shook their heads, and, by using the Force, she believed all of them were telling the truth.

"I really am sorry about this, Johan. If I had known…."

"You would have helped us," he smiled, "I remember now, that you would have. And it is I who apologize for believing you were guilty right away."

"Apology accepted. But do you know why the Qui-shana and the Abanasi have all of a sudden moved in the first place?"

Johan shook his head, "I do not know, Your Majesty. I have never cared to stick my neck outside our walls just to ask our new neighbors why they're here. I doubt they would tell us anyways."

Laurana sat thinking for a moment, "I'd like to know what is causing all this mess. I think we need to arrange a talk with the Qui-shana and the Abanasi."

At this statement, several people started talking and protesting around the table.

"How?" Johan asked, becoming confused himself.

"I think a small delegation is in order," she announced, and the room became quiet again, "Myself, some guards, and a translator droid is all that we'll need."

"Surely not, Your Highness!" Moira protested next to her, "It's much too dangerous!"

Moira, upon seeing Laurana's set look of determination, turned to the Jedi Master, "Mr. Kenobi, you're not going to let her go, are you?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Laurana and smiled, "Moira, I don't think I have a choice. When she gets that logical and determined look on her face, there is no chance of changing her mind."

He then became more serious, and Laurana noticed his eyes swirl from green to a beautiful blue hue, "However, I do suggest that you go in a disguise this time. A few years ago, when I once helped protect another Queen, she would often pretend to be a bodyguard, while someone else pretended to be her. It would be unwise not to take any precautions."

She hesitated a moment, but then nodded, "Alright, but I want to do this as soon as possible, so that we still have most of the day to do this."

As people started to leave and go on errands, Laurana couldn't help but think on what Johan had told her. What caused the Qui-shana and Abanasi to leave their home territories, and why had she never been told about the whole ordeal? She had a feeling, through the Force and her instincts, that there was something big behind all this, and that these incidents were somehow all connected. She just had to find out how.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Laurana had just finished changing into different clothes, when she heard a knock on the door of the guest bedroom she was staying in.

"Come in," she replied, as she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Taking Obi-Wan's advice, Laurana had decided to dress as one of her guards. She wore some black boots and pants, with a short sleeve black shirt to match. She also wore a small utility belt that held a comm. device, her blaster, and some other small gadgets that might come in handy. Overall, it was a close-fitting outfit that let her move around with ease, and it was a big difference from the cumbersome dresses she was used to wearing.

Sensing it was Obi-Wan coming to talk with her, she pulled out a necklace from her jewelry bag and waited for him to arrive. She then, reluctantly, took the ring off of her right index finger and studied it in the afternoon light. It was golden signet ring that bore the emblem of Nelimar, two rainbow-colored birds flying overhead with a stern faced King and Queen below them, holding scepters. Between the birds and the royal pair was a color-changing stone, a rare stone that swirled with various colors and never looked the same way twice.

"It's a beautiful ring, Your Highness," Obi-Wan said beside her, and Laurana realized that she hadn't even seen or heard him come in.

"It is the ring that all the Queens of Nelimar have worn, and will continue to wear in the future. King Westhus has an almost identical one as well. It is what identifies us as the rulers of Nelimar, and so I think it best that it remains out of sight."

With that said, she proceeded to put the ring on her necklace, clasped it around her neck, and hid it underneath her shirt.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan asked, "I am glad that you acted upon my suggestion, Laurana, but are you sure about letting Lamont do all the talking?"

"I trust in Lamont's abilities, after all, he has been an advisor and diplomat for the palace for nearly thirty years. Besides, I will be there to take over the discussions if things start going awry."

Obi-Wan grimaced, "With the way our day has started off, I would count on it."

"Now, Ben," she replied with a grin, "I thought all Jedi were supposed to be optimistic."

He smirked, "Obviously, you've never listened to Master Yoda give a speech about the dark side. It's about as optimistic as trying to get you to follow orders."

"But I do follow orders…. when they present the best and most logical way to do something."

"Why do I get the feeling that doesn't happen very often?" he answered dryly. Then, before she could protest, he continued, "The others are ready, Your Highness. I was sent to get you."

She nodded her head, "Alright then. Let's go."

A few minutes later, Laurana and Obi-Wan had made their way to the speeder hangar and were making their way towards the group of people that would be going on this mission. In all, there would be nine people, Laurana's six guards, Obi-Wan, Lamont, and herself, and one translator droid.

Before Laurana got into one of the two bigger land speeders, Moira came and gave her a hug, "I still say you should let me go with you, Your Majesty."

She gave her friend what she hoped to be an encouraging smile, "And I still think that it's better if you stay here, Moira. I don't need all my aides with me in a potentially risky situation, and besides, I need you here to take care of things for me."

Moira gave a frustrated sigh, "I know, but I don't have to like it." She then turned to Obi-Wan, "And you, Mr. Kenobi, better take care of her for me, or I'll have your hide in pieces, no matter how special of a guard you are."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and bowed to her, "You have my word, Moira. To get to the Queen, they'll have to go through me first."

When Laurana sensed the strength of his words and the conviction in his emotions, she couldn't help but feel awed and extremely grateful that he would be by her side. She also couldn't help the slight blush that formed on her face, and she quickly got in the speeder, hoping that no one noticed it.

Laurana, Obi-Wan, and three of her guards rode in the second speeder while the rest were in the first one. During their trip they passed by several small villages of Qui-shana, but they met no resistance because most of the people in them were simple farmers or hunters, with no technology-advanced weapons. About half a standard hour later, they finally arrived at a bigger village where their leader, the Chieftain lived. The houses here were better built, the people were better clothed, and the weapons and guards here were better and more numerous.

They were halted at the edge of the settlement, and they were forced to wait while two of Laurana's guards walked towards some of the guards to see about getting to meet the Chieftain. Luckily, they made it through without much fuss, so it was only a few minutes later when they got to see the Chieftain. He was a man well into his advanced year, and he looked at them open suspicion and distrust on his face.

Laurana sighed \\It looks like we're going to get another difficult reception. Why can't things ever be easy?\\

"Well," Obi-Wan told her wryly, in answer to her thought, "I guess today just isn't our day for warm welcomes."

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right."

Lamont stepped closer to the Chieftain, the translator droid by his side, and they started to talk while Laurana, Obi-Wan, and the rest of her guards formed a close half circle by him.

"Who are you and why do you come here?" the droid translated from the Chieftain's demanding tone.

Lamont bowed, "I come on behalf of the King and Queen of Nelimar, and as their representative, I am here to speak with the Chieftain about recent events."

The Chieftain's gaze hardened, "And can you give me a good reason why, rich man, I should spare the lives of you and your friends?"

At this, the village guards and warriors that had stood in a big circle around the meeting area, brandished their spears and blasters, and aimed both at their small group. Laurana's six guards quickly copied the action, while Laurana rested her hand on her blaster, but didn't draw it. She also noticed that Obi-Wan had his hand resting on his concealed lightsaber, rather than drawing it or his blaster right away.

"We mean you no harm," Lamont insisted, "but you force us, we will defend ourselves."

"Whether or not you want to harm us is something we will decide, not you."

As Lamont kept talking, Laurana opened herself to the Force and felt the emotions around her. There was a lot of hostility in the air, and a little fear as well. She had also noticed a lot of hatred projecting off of one of the village guards near her, and had just started to focus in on him with the Force when she felt something stir in the Force itself.

The instant she had noticed this odd sensation in the Force, several things happened at once. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan grab and ignite his lightsaber, its hum instantly standing out and drawing attention. At the same time, she saw the hate-filled guard bring his gun up, aim at her and Obi-Wan, and fire. Obi-Wan had already positioned himself close to her, so he quickly got in front of her, brought his lightsaber up, and swiftly deflected the shot so that it landed in front of the attacker's feet.

The attacker quickly dropped his blaster and backed up, a look of awe and extreme fear written all over his face. In fact, all of the Qui-shana were staring at Obi-Wan and his lightsaber with mixed emotions of wonder and fear. All the while, Obi-Wan just calmly looked at them while in a defensive pose, blue lightsaber lit, in front of Laurana.

"So the Jedi are real… and you bring one with you?" the translator droid finally asked for the Chieftain, breaking the silence.

Before Lamont could answer, Laurana did, "We do because our mission is of great importance. As a close advisor and friend of the Queen, I know that she cares about what happens to the Qui-shana and their neighbors. We only ask for your help, and for that, we only seek to ask questions."

There was a slight pause before he asked, "What questions would you ask?"

"We wish to know why you and your people have moved from your homelands, and have decided to come here instead, to land that had already been occupied."

She felt the fear from the villagers and the Chieftain increase after she said that, and the Chieftain reluctantly answered, "Because of the Ishara."

Laurana was shocked at this answer, and she could tell the rest of her group was too, "The Ishara? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. You would be too if they had invaded your lands. They came in the night, like a black tide, slitting the throats of all our guards on duty, and not a single alarm was raised until they started to burn the houses. Every single one was put to fire, and most of my people hardly had a chance to escape. They ran us off and killed any they thought were slow to move. Any who tried to resist or fight them off was instantly hacked to pieces or shot unmercifully. I myself saw five of my best guards go against one of the black-clothed men, and all five were killed with seemingly ease and grace. I do not believe imposters could do that. It was the Ishara."

"Why would they do such a thing? Why all of a sudden show up and take over your lands?"

But the Chieftain had no answers to her questions, and Laurana started to wonder if she ever would find them.

**************

Obi-wan continued surveying the Abanasi village, and tried to sense any disturbances or trouble through the Force, but so far he could find none. Unlike the previous two visits, the Abanasi had given them no trouble as they had approached or talked with them, though it was apparent that they were not to be treated as friends either. Still, Obi-Wan did not cease keeping constant watch, partly because he sensed some underlying tension through the Force, and partly because he was still shaken from today's earlier events.

When he had sensed the warning through the Force of the attacker's intentions towards their group, he had let his instinct guide him, and using the Force and his lightsaber he had prevented the attack. But it had been a close call. A disturbingly close call. Obi-Wan couldn't help but remember the instant dread and almost paralyzing fear that had gripped him when he realized that Laurana was in trouble. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he had been even a split second late. He had realized then how much the Queen meant to him, how much he deeply cared for her, and how much her safety meant to him.

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be having these feelings about Laurana, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. It was as if something was pulling him towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan turned to find the object of his thoughts now in front of him, "I'm fine, Laurana. And yourself?"

She gave him a slight smile, "Thanks to you, fine. Lamont wanted me to tell you that he and the Abanasi leader are finished talking, and that we're ready to leave."

"Did he find out anything?"

Laurana shook her head, "Nothing new. Their story is about the same as the Qui-shana's."

They then started walking back to the speeders, "The Ishara?"

"Afraid so."

"So, the myths appear to be true."

"Unfortunately," she frowned, "I still don't understand, however, why they are after me."

"Apparently, someone wanted to hire the best and most feared assassins on your planet."

"But that's just the thing. The Ishara were known for their adherence to honor, in all things. They refused to sell their services or assassinate anyone, for anybody, no matter how rich. Even the thought that they would kill for money would have been an insult to them."

"Well, maybe they changed their minds."

"I don't think so. I think it has to do with something else. Something we need to find out."

They then became silent, each in their own thoughts, as they approached the speeder. Keeping the same seating arrangement as last time, they then started off again, quickly leaving the Abanasi behind them.

They had been traveling for only a few minutes, when the land speeder Obi-Wan and Laurana were in started to splutter and shake.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan heard Laurana ask of her guards.

The guard that was driving turned to her briefly, "I don't know, Your Majesty. We'll have to pull over and look at it."

While the man was busy slowing down and finding a place to set the speeder down in, Obi-Wan noticed the female guard beside the driver talking into her comm. device, "Negative, Post One, continue on your path. We don't want to draw attention to Her Highness' speeder. We should have it fixed soon enough."

"Do you think it wise to let the other speeder go on?" Obi-Wan asked Laurana, who was sitting on his right.

She nodded, "They know what they're doing."

Just then both the guards in the front seats started to get out of the speeder. The female turned to the guard on Obi-Wan's left and told him, "We're going to work on the speeder. Keep Her Highness in here."

"Affirmative," he replied.

Obi-Wan didn't like the situation at all, "I don't like the fact that the one speeder that broke down happened to be the one you were on, Your Majesty."

He saw the worry in her deep green eyes, "Do you think it was sabotaged?"

"A possibility. At any rate, I would be extra alert."

For a while, though, nothing happened, except for the noises coming from the front of the speeder while it was being worked on. Obi-Wan was relieved, then, when the guard in the speeder with them answered his comm. device and then told them that the speeder should be fixed.

Obi-Wan's relief, however, was short-lived. He felt a disturbance in the Force, and a familiar sense of warning that Obi-Wan had trusted with his life all these past years.

"Get down!" he shouted, while moving to push Laurana down underneath him.

Just then, he heard blaster shots being fired outside the vehicle, and through the Force, sensed that Laurana's two guards had just died.

"What's happening?" Laurana asked while trying to push him off of her, but he refused to budge, and in the meantime, got out his lightsaber.

All three of then ducked and winced as a blaster shot hit the window on the left side of the remaining guard, and shattered it. The guard quickly moved to fire out the window, but he was too late as another blaster shot came through and hit him straight in the forehead.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, and tried to position it so that he could block an incoming shot, but it was hard to do in the small confines of a speeder.

Before another shot was fired from the left side, however, Obi-Wan felt a surge through the Force on the opposite side of the speeder, right behind where he and Laurana were. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan quickly thrust his lightsaber behind him, through the window, and managed to impale the attacker before he had fired a shot.

Obi-Wan tried to bring his lightsaber back to the other side of him to ward off another blaster shot from the other attacker, but he was too late, and pain blossomed in his left arm. He grunted in pain, but tried to ignore it as another blaster shot came their way. This time, he was able to deflect it, and he felt pain come off attacker, telling him that he had hit his target.

Sensing no more attackers in the immediate area, Obi-Wan then used the force to dull the pain in his arm, so that he would be able to concentrate on the task ahead.

"Obi-Wan?" he heard Laurana ask frantically, "Are you alright?"

"For now," he replied, and he was going to continue answering her, but then stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's more coming. A lot more coming…. in speeders. We have to leave now!"

Without further hesitation, Obi-Wan crawled to the driver's seat in the speeder, and fervently hoped that the speeder was actually fixed. As he tried to start the speeder, he noticed Laurana had crawled in beside him.

"How many more?" she asked.

The speeder's engines whined for a few seconds, but then died. Obi-Wan cursed his luck in these kind of situations and tried to start it again.

"Maybe three or four. I'm not exactly sure."

The engine again seemed to start, but quickly died out. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a little frustrated, "Why won't this blasted thing start!"

Laurana looked out of the front viewport, "Um, Obi-Wan, I think I see some speeders up ahead."

"Almost got it… There!" he yelled triumphantly as the speeder finally started. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Without further pause, Obi-Wan turned the speeder around, and zoomed off as fast as it would go.

He used the Force to calm himself to some degree and asked, "How many speeders are following us?"

Laurana turned around and looked, "So far, I see three."

"Any ideas on where to head to?"

She turned back around to face the front again, "Just keep going straight."

Just then, they heard something impact a little behind their speeder. "They're firing at us!" Laurana exclaimed.

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered, trying to coax some more speed out of the speeder.

He then noticed Laurana had her blaster in her hand and was aiming outside the window, to shoot behind them, "What in blazes do you think you're doing!"

Laurana fired off a shot and answered him in a determined, somewhat angry voice, "Well, someone needs to return fire and you're obviously busy!"

Obi-Wan felt the fear from earlier today start to take over him again, and he began to protest against her, but he was cut off as another shot hit close to them.

Laurana fired off another shot behind them, and yelled, "You just concentrate on driving!"

"Crazy woman," he uttered, reluctantly admitting that she was partially right. \\But I don't have to like it\\

At that moment, he heard another shot come towards them, but this time it hit the backside of the speeder, jolting it and its passengers inside.

"Laurana! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily.

Obi-Wan heard the engine start to whine, and felt the speeder start to slow down slightly, and he groaned. \\What else will go wrong?\\

Laurana then unintentionally answered his question, "They're getting closer!"

\\I need to remind myself never to ask that question again\\ "The engine is acting up again, and we're losing speed," he informed her, "Any bright ideas?"

She quickly looked at him, and then at the landscape in front of them.

"There," she pointed towards the left, "See that group of trees?" She continued when he nodded, "Head over that direction. If we can make it to the trees, we'll have a better chance of successfully fending them off."

"Hopefully we'll make it that far," he said as he now turned the wounded speeder towards the left.

In the meantime, Laurana continued to fire shots at the following speeders, and yelled confidently when she managed to hit them a few times. Although that did slow them down a little, their pursuers still managed to decrease the distance between them and their target.

The group of trees now grew larger in Obi-Wan's view, but the speeder was also getting more erratic and slower by the minute.

Another shot managed to hit their speeder on the left side, towards the front, and this time the speeder gave a great shake and started to hiss and splutter as it tried to make the last leg of the distance.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan shouted, and he saw Laurana sit down and brace herself for the rough landing that would soon take place.

Obi-Wan heard another shot hit them on the backend, but their speeder was already in its death throes, and he could hardly steer it as they approached the forest and started to pass by trees. He managed to miss most of the trees, although they hit some enough to jolt and jar them further, and soon enough the speeder hit the ground and slid, before finally coming to a rest in front of a huge tree.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked around and was extremely thankful to note that he and Laurana didn't seem to have gotten any major injuries, just some bruises and scrapes.

"Laurana?"

She blinked her eyes a few times, "I'm alright. But we need to go."

"Yeah," he answered, and after a few shoves, he managed to get his door open and get clear of the speeder. He noticed that Laurana had no trouble getting out on her side, so they quickly met and started running further in the forest. He heard the other speeders pull up, and people start to get out of them.

"Any ideas?" Laurana asked between breaths, her blaster still in her hand.

Obi-Wan had his lightsaber in his hand as well, "Let's get a little further in…. hide behind some trees…and surprise them as much as we can."

"Sounds great."

They stopped when they found a bigger tree, and quickly ducked behind it.

Obi-Wan tried to feed as much calmness to himself and Laurana as possible, "Alright, you stay low and fire at them, and I'll cover you with my lightsaber. When it gets to point blank range, it's anything goes, and may the Force be with us."

She smiled briefly, "Can't argue with that."

She then ducked down, with most of her body behind the tree, but stuck her head and arm out just enough to aim and shoot. Obi-Wan stood behind her, his lightsaber in position to deflect, but not activated yet. Only a few moments passed after this before their black-clothed attackers were in range.

Obi-Wan sensed Laurana pause as she gathered her courage and skill, and then she began to methodically pick off the guards one by one. Obi-Wan was extremely impressed with her skill. She had managed to drop three of them without missing a shot before they started receiving return fire. Every time the blaster shot was close to their area, Obi-Wan's lightsaber hummed and deflected it back to their attackers, managing to hit and drop several as they advanced. Between the two of them, they had managed to whittle the attackers down from about fifteen to seven, before they came face-to-face with them.

He saw three of the attackers go after Laurana, and also witnessed Laurana whip around a high kick towards one of their heads, but then Obi-Wan became occupied with four of his own darkly dressed warriors.

Obi-Wan used the Force to yank their blasters out of their hands, so to disarm them, but they calmly pulled out some swords and knives, and the two on the outside charged him at once. Using the Force to help him jump over and behind them, he then quickly ducked down and used one of his legs to try to sweep them off their feet. He managed to trip up the first one, but the second one quickly jumped and lunged at him. Obi-Wan rolled to his left, came up quickly, and swung his lightsaber into the side of the second man's sword, cleanly cutting it in half. He then got up and grabbed the man's hand, and managed to swing him into the first attacker before the third one was on him.

The third attacker feinted low, then spun and attacked high, but Obi-Wan was ready for him, and he quickly cut the sword in half and managed to knock him unconscious by hitting him on the temple with the hilt of his lightsaber. Before the man had completed dropping to the ground, Obi-Wan felt a warning through the Force, and he turned to his left and used his lightsaber to hit the oncoming dagger, emitting a hiss when it connected and sent it flying to the forest. Four more daggers flew at him, but he gracefully repeated the gesture with all of them. One of the remaining men threw themselves at him, but Obi-Wan used the Force to club him on the head and render him unconscious. The last had a longer dagger with him, and he aimed a high kick at Obi-Wan's head, but Obi-Wan leaned back to miss it, and then moved forward and right to miss the man's thrust and to bring his lightsaber down on the man's wrist, severing his hand off.

Having dealt with all his attackers, Obi-Wan looked towards Laurana's direction and noticed she just had one attacker left standing, and both of them were unarmed. The man aimed a low kick at her feet, but she jumped and twisted in midair, so that she aimed a kick of her own at the man's middle. The attacker backed up, narrowly missing her kick, then came forward and tried to punch her on her left side. She then neatly sidestepped, grabbed his hand, spun into his arm, ducked, and used his forward momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He tried to get up again, but she spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the head that instantly knocked him unconscious.

Obi-Wan quickly came over to her, and instantly saw that she was bleeding from a cut to her right shoulder. His level of worry and fear instantly rose about three notches, "Are you alright?"

Laurana looked at the wound, "I'll be okay." She looked at the blaster wound in his left arm and he saw his concern mirrored in her own eyes, "How about you?"

"I'll live for now. I saw you take out that last attacker, and I have to admit you're very good at taking care of yourself. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My parents wanted me to learn how to defend myself, and when I became queen, I wanted to train like my guards do, so I studied numerous fight techniques and with many different teachers."

Laurana then smiled, "You were pretty amazing yourself, with just the little that I saw."

She then looked around the area, and knelt by one of their unconscious attackers. She studied the silver necklace around his neck, and sure enough, there was a silver medallion on the end of it, in the shape of a circle with lightning bolts and a small red gem.

"Somehow, the Ishara knew where I was going, and who I was, even in disguise. And they had enough planning and resources to launch a major assassination attempt. But how? How did they know?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I could begin to imagine and speculate. But I suggest that we disarm and tie up the ones we have here, before we have to fight them all over again."

She sighed, "You're right. And we need to hurry, we don't have many daytime hours left."

Thankful that they were both alive, Obi-Wan and Laurana pushed their thoughts concerning the attackers to the back of their minds, and concentrated on the task at hand.

****************

thanks for reading! please r & r


End file.
